Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting. More particularly the present invention relates to a cutting device for plastic stripping that provides a level cut relative to a height of the strip.
Description of Related Art
When constructing interior elements that require careful and thorough sealing, measurement to precise tolerances is vital. For example, when constructing a shower door assembly, it is necessary that a plastic sealant strip be the right size. Too small and there will be a gap between door, sides, and bottom. Too large, and the shower door will not close properly, which also causes a gap. Through these gaps, water can leak, causing damage, mold, and the like. Adding to this difficulty is that practically, when constructing shower assemblies, no two are the same, and each will inevitably require a slightly differently sized sealant strip.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that may cut elongate material, such as plastic shower seal strips, to an even and precise height.